


Setting Things Straight

by DieZeitVergeht



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieZeitVergeht/pseuds/DieZeitVergeht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A football player comes onto Brittany at school, witnessed by Santana. Brittany gives him a smackdown saying he’ll never compete with Santana</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting Things Straight

“Hey Brittany, I heard that you’re with Santana now. Are you sure she can handle such a banging body like I could?”

I was on my way to Britt’s locker so we could walk to glee together like every day. But Quinn stopped me to ask about something I really don’t care to remember at the moment. Britt was putting her books away, but some nameless football goon was right next to her.

And by that statement, it sounded like he was trying to hit on her. Oh fuck no.

“Go away,” Britt told the jock before grabbing other books inside her locker to put in her bag.

“Come on, baby. She can’t compare to this.” The asshole gestured down his body and stopped once he reached his crotch.

Brittany went to close her locker, but jerkface grabbed the metal door and stopped the motion. “I know you can’t resist me, Pierce. It’s only a matter of time before Lezpez leaves you hanging and I’ll be right here waitin’ for you to realize you like dick more than pussy.”

I was getting ready to smack the shit out of this guy. Who the fuck did he think he was?

My fists were clenched and I could feel my nails digging into my palms. And I could feel the anger rumbling up my body.

“S, are you listening?” I turned to Quinn and she flinched. “What’s got a stick up your ass?”

I pointed to the scene in front of me and immediately Quinn understood. I must have missed Britt’s response because jerkface was talking again.

“Oh come on. You don’t know what you’re missin’, doll face. I can make all your dreams come true. Just forget Lopez, she’s a bitch anyway.”

That is it! I’m going to kill that kid.

“San, calm down.”

“You fucking expect me to calm down when a guy like that is trying to hit on Britt? Who the fuck are you, Q?”

She didn’t answer, but only pointed back to Brittany and jerkface.

Britt had dropped her bag to the ground and got right in the jerk’s face. He was smirking, obviously believing she was going to kiss him from the distance of their faces.

I couldn’t see her face, but I could only imagine her own smirk (that she totally learned from me, just saying) as she raised her knee and made contact with what is probably the smallest dick in the school.

He let out a loud yelp of pain and by now everyone who was in the hallway was watching the scene.

“One. Santana is not a bitch.” Brittany threw the kid up against the locker. “Two. Do you even have a dick? Because I couldn’t feel anything under my knee.” She had her hand on his shoulder, and his face couldn’t get any better. Jerk looked scared shitless.

“Three. Santana fucks me better with one finger than you ever could.”

Oh Jesus. She didn’t just say that…well it’s true, so whatever.

“Four, I’d run away before San gets here.” Her voice was sickingly sweet, and I automatically knew that she knew I was just feet away. “She won’t be as forgiving as me.”

With a final kick to the guy’s dick, Britt picked up her bag and sauntered over to me and Quinn. Just over her shoulder I saw whatshisface’s eyes widen at me then run away as best he could given the pain between his legs.

“I love you, Britt-Britt,” I told her. I grabbed her face and gave the student body something to really look at.


End file.
